How the viper changed my life
by Viper's-babe
Summary: this is a story about how the viper changed one girls life...forever!
1. Chapter 1

Randy's POV

I was at the bar after RAW with John and Ted.

"Hey Randy get a drink." John told me.

"Dude, I dunno. I don't feel like myself, after my break up with Tiffany." I sighed.

"Get a drink. You'll feel better." Ted sat next to me.

"Okay, if I get one will you all leave me alone?" I asked them.

"Yes!" they said at the same time.

"Okay." I ordered a drink and they walked off.

I was drinking when I saw a girl sitting there with a few other people. I walked over to her.

"Hey." I smiled. All of her friends giggled and she turned around.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"I saw you from where I was at and thought you were hot." I told her pulling up a chair to sit down.

"Oh, you did. Did you?" she smirked.

"Yes, I did. And in fact I'd like to get to know you more." I smirked back.

"Here's my number." She wrote her number on my hand.

"I'll call you." I told her getting up.

"I'll look forward to it." She winked.

~~the next day~~

I woke up in my hotel room. I looked at my hand and I still had the number. I smiled at it and then kissed it.

I decide to go head and text her.

_Hey it's me_

**Whos me?**

_Randy ;)_

**O hey! :)**

_By the way u never told me ur name_

**Paula ;)**

_I like that name!_

**U do?**

_Yup I do_

**So do u think we can meet up l8er?**

_Ya sure, where u wanna meet?_

**Where u wanna meet?**

_Ill pick u up and we'll decide then._

**Okay I'm staying at the hotel on 5****th**** avenue**

_Ill be there in 20 minutes_

**ill b waiting**

I put my phone down and got changed.

I wore a red t-shirt and some jeans. I was walking out to go get her. On my down stairs I bumped into John.

"Why are you so dressed up?" he asked me.

"Going somewhere." I smirked.

"With a girl by the looks of it." John looked at how I was dressed.

"John I gotta get going bye." I rolled my eyes and then walked off.

I got to my hummer and started it up. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

~~later~~

I finally got to the hotel and I found out what room she was in.

Paula's POV

I heard a knock on the door and yelled come in.

I saw Randy walk in and he smiled.

"Hey." He came and sat down.

"Hey, so you ready?" I asked him.

"Ya, let's go." He smiled and we walked out.

We walked out to his car, "Nice hummer." I said getting in.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Love it." I told him.

"Seriously?" he asked me taking off.

"Dead." I smirked.

"You're so weird." He chuckled.

"I know." I told him.

We were driving for awhile, "You know what?" I spoke up.

"What?" he asked.

"Your hummer smells just like my dad's 18 wheeler." I noticed.

"Is that good or bad?" he asked.

"Both." I told him.

"How?" he was confused.

"It reminds me of home. My dad smokes, and I can tell you do to. Plus, it's bad because you can get lung cancer." I explained.

"Your dad smokes?" he pulled up somewhere.

"Yup." I nodded.

I looked and he pulled up to a park.

"Let's take a walk." Randy smiled opening my door.

I got out and we were walking.

"So what brings you here?" he asked me.

"I came to watch RAW then some of my friends were visiting family and I met up with them." I explained.

"Oh, you're a fan of RAW?" he looked at me.

"Since I was 11." I told him.

"Seriously?" he was surprised I guess.

"yup." I nodded.

~~later~~

It was already 7:00pm and we were still at the park.

"I think I should get going." I told Randy.

"Let's head back." He smiled.

We walked back to his hummer and he drove off.

~~at the hotel~~

Randy walked me up to my hotel room.

"Thanks Randy, for everything." I told him.

"You're welcome." He smiled

I walked into my room when I saw Ricky, my ex.

"Ricky what the fuck do you want?" I asked him annoyed.

"I want you back! Please babe!" he begged.

"Don't call me that! No!" I shouted at him.

"You are going to be mine forever!" he grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted.

He got on top off me and I kicked him off. I ran out the door and remembered that Randy said he was staying at the hotel now.

I ran to Randy's room and knocked on the door. He looked at me and he hugged me. For some reason he felt safe. He let me cry without saying anything. He didn't push me away he just stood there and let me cry.

/

**I got this idea from reading a book! Hope you like it! Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

~~the next day~~

Paula's POV

I woke up and realized I was in the same room has Randy. I looked around and was in the same bed has him. I was about to freak out but then saw we still had our clothes on. I sighed in relief and Randy woke up.

"Sorry to wake you." I apologized.

"It's okay." He smiled.

"What was I doing in the bed with you?" I asked sitting down.

"Well when you finished crying you just collapsed, and I brought you in here." He explained sitting up next to me.

"Oh, well thanks." I said.

"What happened anyways?" he asked putting his arm around me.

"My ex was in my room, he threw me at the bed and then I kicked him off, I had nowhere else to go." I sighed.

"What about your friends?" he asked.

"They left yesterday." I told him.

"It's good that you came here." He said getting up.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"How do you like your coffee?" he asked.

"Black." I smiled.

"Me too." He smirked.

"Sweet." I nodded.

"What makes you like it black?" he asked has we sat at the table.

"My grandpa liked black, and I always helped him drink it." I explained.

"You liked your grandpa a lot?" he asked.

"He was my inspiration; he fought in the Korean War. And since then he's been my role model." I said.

"Oh." Is all he said.

"But he passed away in September." I sighed.

"Oh, sorry." He said.

"It's okay." I assured him.

Randy was quiet.

"Randy, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him.

"Nothing." He looked down.

"Something is wrong. Randy, I know something is. What?" I picked his head up.

"It's just I really like you and everything, but I already have a girlfriend." He sighed.

"Oh." I sighed.

It was quiet for awhile.

"I think I should go." I got up.

"We'll talk later?" Randy asked opening the door.

"Ya, we will." I assured him and went up to my room.

~~later~~

I was about to leave when Randy caught me, "Do you think I'll catch you later?" he asked.

"Yeah, you will. Someday." I assured him.

"Okay I hope that's soon." He smiled.

"I gotta go." I told him.

He gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

He released and smiled at me.

"You know I got 2 hours till my flight we can go hang out for awhile." I told him.

"I was hoping you would say that." He smirked.

~~later~~

It was 20 minutes till my flight and Randy was taking me back to my truck.

When we finally got there I looked at him.

"Thanks Randy." I told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything." I smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

"Tell me." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"How this feels." I told him and then I crushed my lips against his.

I pulled back and he was about to say something, but I left.

/

**So what do you think so far? Yesterday was my birthday! Lol! Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_~~3 years later~~_

Paula's POV

It's been three years since I last saw Randy. I wonder what he thought about the kiss.

I was on my way to the club to hang out with some high school buddies. I looked at the time, 11:30pm. I sighed, the kiss was all I thought about for the past 3 years.

I got to the club and Alex was outside.

"Hey Paula." He put his arm around me.

"Hey Alex." We walked inside.

"Paula!" All the guys shouted at once.

"Hey, what are y'all doing here?" I asked them.

"Happy birthday!" they shouted.

"Thank you." I hugged them all.

~~later~~

I was a little drunk when I went up to someone.

"You wanna dance?" I asked them.

"Uh, sure." I heard a familiar voice.

"Randy? Is that you?" I asked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"It's me, Paula." I told him.

"Really?" his eyes lit up.

"Yup." I gave him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in 3 years!" he hugged me back.

~~Later that night~~

It was 2:00 and the bar was already closing.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"RAW in two days." He said.

"Will I see you soon?" I asked before I had to leave.

"Call me tomorrow and we'll see." He winked.

"Okay." And I walked to my truck and left.

~~the next day~~

I woke up a little late today but its okay. I put on a football jersey and some jeans and my Air Jordans. I walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID, it was Randy.

"Sup?"

"What's with this gangster talk?"

"It's not gangster talk it's how I was raised."

"Can I come over? I feel like we need to talk, face to face."

"Uh, ya sure."

"I'll be there in a little bit." Then he hung up.

~~later~~

Randy came over and we were talking.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked him.

"Well." He started.

"What?" I looked at him.

"You remember the last time you saw me." he looked down.

"Ya." I said picking up his head.

"And you told me how to tell you how the kiss felt." He blushed.

"What about it?" I was confused.

"This is how I feel." And he pulled me up and kissed me.

He pulled away and I stared at him.

"That's how felt." He smiled.

I wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his around me.

"But what about your girlfriend?" I pulled away.

"About that." He started.

"Randy." I looked at him.

"I love you, I really you do." He looked down.

"You've told me that already." I picked his head up.

"I want you to be mine." He hugged me.

"But your girlfriend." I pushed him away, "I'm not that kind of girl." I told him.

"I dumped her for you." he said.

I didn't know if I should be stunned.

"Will you be mine?" he asked.

"Sure." I smiled hugging him.

He hugged me back, "By the way, Happy belated birthday." He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I told him.

~~later~~

I was watching TV with Randy. We were watching the movie called 'Walking tall' with The Rock.

"Damn he's sexy." I said.

"What about me?" Randy looked at me.

"Si mi amour." I told him.

"I like the sound of that." He pecked my lips.

We were watching the movie and soon fell asleep.

~~the next day~~

I woke up and Randy was already awake.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." I stretched.

"You wanna go anywhere today?" he asked putting his arm around me.

"Yes, my house." I told him.

"Where do you live?" he got up.

"A few miles out of town." I smirked.

"Get changed and we'll go." He smirked back.

"Okay." I smiled and went into the bathroom and changed.

I got out of the bathroom and put my shoes on.

"Ready?" Randy asked.

"Yup." I smiled and we walked out.

~~at my house~~

We got to my house and I unlocked the door.

"Big house for just one person." Randy said looking around.

"I'm not the only one living here." I smirked then whistled twice.

I heard footsteps coming down, "baby, Wolfe." I gave my dogs hugs.

"So you got German shepherds?" Randy asked bending down to touch one.

"There's still more out back." I told him getting up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Come on." I smiled walking towards the back.

He followed me out back.

"Wow." Is all he said, "How many animals do you have?" he asked.

"2 dogs, 1 rabbit, 3 goats, 1 cat, 1 cow, 3 pigs, and 5 horses." I told him.

"That's 16 animals. How do you take care of them all?" his eyes got wide.

"I wake up at about 5:30 in the morning." I told him walking over to my horse, "And there's a kid from down the street who comes and helps me to."

"Damn." He followed me.

"How's my Prissy doing?" I was petting my horse.

"Why Prissy?" Randy was petting her.

"Because when I whisper Prissy-Prissy in her ear she does a cute little trot." I explained.

~~later~~

I showed Randy all the animals and we were walking inside.

"You know this is nice place you got here." Randy said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Thank you." I smiled pecking his lips.

"Where are we going to sleep?" he asked.

"Come on." I pulled him up the stairs.

We got to the top floor and I walked over to my room. We walked in and it was still has clean has I remembered it.

"This is it?" Randy asked sitting on the bed.

"Yup, and if you don't mind I'm going to bed." I yawned.

Randy climbed into bed with me, "Good night." He kissed my forehead.

"Good night." I kissed his cheek.

/

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Always appreciated! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! Y'all are great! I love you all!**

/

~~the next day~~

Randy's POV

I woke up and saw Paula wasn't next to me. I looked at the time and saw it was 7:00am.

I got up and took a quick shower.

When I got out I changed and walked outside.

I walked outside and saw Paula and a little boy working.

I walked towards Paula and she turned around.

"Well, good morning sleepy head." She said.

"Good morning." I pecked her lips.

"You wanna go riding later?" she asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Hold on." She told me, "Victor go take your break!" she shouted.

The little boy nodded and walked off.

"He's the one that helps you?" I asked her.

"Yes, why?" she asked turning around to face me.

"Just asking." I told her.

"Randy." She started.

"What?" I looked down at her.

"You look sexy when you're wet." She smiled and I pulled her in to kiss her.

We ended up making out for awhile, and then my phone rang.

I moaned and then sadly pulled away to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey you wanna hit the club tonight?" it was John.

"Sure."

"See you later Orton."

"Whatever Cena." And then I hung up.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"John, he wants to go to the club tonight." I sighed.

"We are going." She said.

"Okay we will."I laughed and we walked inside.

~~later~~

We were getting ready to go out.

"Can you wear some earrings?" I asked Paula sitting next to her.

"Sorry player but I don't wear earrings." She said getting up.

"Please these ones." I showed her the ones I wanted her to wear.

"If I wear those I'm gonna wear my hair in a French braid." She said.

"I guess." I sighed. She smiled and put them on.

~~at the bar~~

We got there and John came over to us.

"Hey Orton, who's this pretty lady?" he asked.

"My girlfriend, Paula." I told him.

"Come on, everyone's waiting." We followed him to where everyone was.

"Hey Randy, who's the lucky girl?" Ted asked a little tipsy.

"Paula, my girlfriend." I said.

"I'm gonna go dance with her." Ted grabbed her hand.

"You wanna go?" I asked her.

"Sure." she nodded and took off with Ted.

"She's a really nice girl." John said has we watched Paula and Ted dance.

"I know she is." I said sipping my beer.

"I mean look at her body." He said starring at her.

"John." I said quietly.

"And her ass is just fine." He said biting his bottom lip.

"John." I clenched my fist.

"And her chest, I mean, seriously." He said.

"John, if you say another word I promise you I will hurt you." I told him.

"Sorry dude I just wanted to see you mad." He chuckled.

"Well it worked." I sighed angrily.

Paula and Ted came over.

"Randy, you got a really great dancer here." Ted stuttered.

"Thank you Ted." Paula smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're my best friend now." Ted smiled and gave her a hug.

"Ted can I have my lady back?" I asked him.

"I guess you can." He sighed letting her go.

She smiled and gave me a hug.

Paula's POV

Randy wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You haven't said anything all night." Randy said.

His warm breath on my neck made me smile.

"There's nothing to say." I smiled pecking his lips.

"Are you okay?" he wondered.

"Ya, I'm okay, what makes you think I'm not?" I gave him the puppy dog look.

"You ready to go home?" he asked has I turned around to face him.

"If you want to." I told him.

"I'll tell John and we'll go." He smiled and went to tell John.

~~the next day~~

I woke up and remembered I had to take my shoot today.

I woke Randy; "You think you can give me a shoot real quickly, please" I smiled at him.

"I guess." He sighed getting up.

John's POV

Ted and I crashed at Paula's house last night cause we were too drunk to drive.

We both woke up and walked upstairs to ask something.

When we got up there this is what we heard.

"Ow, Randy, it hurts." Paula said.

Ted and I looked at each other and listened.

"It has to get in there."Randy said.

"But it hurts take it out." she growled.

"You need it." Randy growled back.

"Ow! That hurt." Paula said.

"There it's out we're all done." Randy sighed.

"That hurt." Paula told him.

"I'll kiss it to make it feel better." Randy sighed, "there, all better."

"yes, all better." Paula growled.

We saw the door about to open so we pretended to look at something else.

When they came out we saw a needle in Randy hand, and a band-aid and Paula's arm.

~~later~~

"You thought we were; but we were." Randy said.

"Ya." I bit my bottom lip.

"I'm gonna go check on Victor." Paula sighed getting up.

"You guys think so freakin wrong." I growled.

"Sorry, it's just, you know we're guys." Ted kept looking for the right words.

"I'm gonna go out back." I sighed and went out back.

/

**Hope you liked it! Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Paula's POV

I was outside petting my horse moon-light.

Randy walked over to me.

"You know we never got to go riding." He smirked.

"You wanna go?" I asked him.

"Later." He smiled.

"Okay, I need to go check on Victor he's been down, come on." I told him grabbing his hand.

We walked over to Victor and he was feeding moo-moo, my cow.

"Victor, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"My mom doesn't want me to come over here anymore." He sighed.

"Why not?" I picked up his cowboy hat to see him.

"She thinks I spend too much time here. I told her I'm working here to save money for college but she doesn't care." He groaned.

"It's okay; you don't have to come anymore." I told him.

"I want to come here; I've been working here for 5 years! You know what, I'm just gonna run away and live on the street." He said and was about to walk away.

"No, you're not." I grabbed his shirt.

"Where am I supposed to live?" he asked.

"Here, with me." I told him.

"Seriously?" he's eyes widen.

"Ya, sure come tomorrow." I told him.

He smiled and nodded.

Randy and I walked inside and into the room.

"Let's go riding." I told him.

"Let's." he smiled.

We both changed and put our shoes on.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand and we walked out.

When we got out I went with him to get the horse and saddle it up.

"Put your left foot in the stur-up and swing your right leg over." I told him doing has I said it.

"I'll try." He sighed.

He tried and got the first time.

"I did it!" he smiled.

"Yup you did." I told him and we took off.

~~later~~

We were heading back to the house when Randy spoke up.

"I have to leave tomorrow for RAW." He sighed has we got to the house.

"It's okay Randy it's your job. Just come down when you have a week off, or if you're in town." I told him getting off the horse to un-saddle it.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked getting off and un-saddled the horse.

"Yes, I'll be okay." I scoffed.

"Okay." He laughed and we went inside.

When we got inside there was a knock at the front door.

We looked at each other. I walked over to the door and answered it.

"Hello?" I opened the door.

I saw a little girl there.

"Uh, Randy, can you come here?" I asked him.

"Sure." He walked over, "Kaelye?" he looked at her.

"Daddy?" she said.

Randy bent down and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Mommy doesn't like me anymore." She sobbed.

"Kaelye." He hugged her.

"I missed you daddy." She cried.

"Can she stay?" Randy asked with a puppy dog face.

"Sure why not." I gave in.

"Thank you." he ran and gave me a hug.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, "You know it's gonna cost you." I smirked.

"Whatever you want." He gave his little crooked smile. I smiled; I just loved his crooked smile.

"Whatever I want?" I had to make sure.

"What are thinking?" he looked down.

I winked at him and we went upstairs.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hoped you like it! Please review! :D always appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone who is reading and/or reviewing! You are the best!**

**Sorry for the long update! This one is long so I hope it makes u for it!**

Paula's POV

I woke up the next morning and saw that Randy was gone. I remembered he had RAW today so I just sighed. He said he be here tomorrow night so I was happy about that.

I walked downstairs and Victor and Kaelye were watching TV.

"Yall want something to eat?" I asked them.

"Sure." They said at the same time.

I made them something to eat. They ate it at the table and went back to watching TV.

I chuckled a little because they reminded me and my brother when we were little.

I was about to walk over to them but my phone rang. I looked at the ID and it was Randy.

"Hey baby." I answered it.

"Hey babe I miss you."

"You barley left this morning"

"I know but I haven't seen you for hours!"

"It's okay Randy; you'll see me tomorrow when you get home."

"I know but that's too long of a wait."

"Come on suck it up your strong."

"Well someone doesn't want to see me."

"Randy not like that baby I miss you very much."

"Okay I forgive you."

"Well I gotta go I love you babe."

"I love you too bye." And I hung up.

I walked over to the kids and sat down on the couch.

"What are yall watching?" I asked them.

"SpongeBob!" Kaelye jumped up.

I laughed a little and watched it with them.

~~later~~

Kaelye just got out of her bath and she was in mine and Randy's room.

"Can I wear one of daddy's shirts?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." I passed her a shirt and she put it on.

"Can you put my hair in a braid?" she came up to me.

"Sure come here." We sat on the bed and she was watching TV.

My phone rang and it was Randy to call goodnight.

"Hey babe." He said as I answered.

"Hey honey how are you?"

"Eh, okay I guess."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I haven't seen you in like forever."

"Your coming home tomorrow night"

"I know but that's in 24 freakin hours."

"Randy once we didn't see each other for 3 years."

"Ya, but we weren't together."

"So now that we are you can't stay away from me."

"No."

"Okay, well Kaelye wants to talk to you."

"Okay give her the phone."

I handed Kaelye the phone and she was talking.

I waited for her to hand the phone back. I finished her braid and she was walking around.

She gave me back the phone and I started talking to Randy.

"Well I gotta go baby." He said.

"Okay good night."

"Love you."

"Love you too sweet dreams dream about me."

"Randy they wouldn't be sweet if you weren't in them."

"Good night I love you."

"I love you too good night."

I hung up and went to bed. I was about to go to bed when Kaelye walked in.

"What's wrong Kaelye?" I asked her getting up.

"Can I sleep with you, I'm scared." She told me holding her teddy bear.

"Yeah, come here." I told her. She walked over and layed down next to me.

We soon got comfortable and fell asleep.

~~the next day~~

I woke up so happy. Randy was coming today. I walked downstairs and it was quiet. I looked around and saw the time, 8:00am. The kids don't get up until 9:00.

I watched TV for a little while and was just channel surfing.

It hit 9 and Victor and Kaelye woke up and showered.

They walked downstairs and got something to eat.

They finished eating and went outside to do their chores. I walked outside and saw Kaelye playing with the chickens.

"You having fun?" I asked her.

"Yup." She said, "Can I have a chicky?" she asked.

"In about a month I'll have you one, okay?" I told her.

"Okay!" she smiled.

I walked over to Victor, "How you doin hun?" I asked him.

"Good." He smiled.

"Okay keep it up." I told him I patted his back and walked inside.

I was inside and my phone rang. I looked at the ID and it was Randy.

"Hey baby." I answered.

"Hey beautiful, you wanna got to a party later?"

"Sure where?"

"At John's place."

"Sure, who's watchin the kids?"

"Victors 18 and has his license and a car."

"Okay, I'll go, how am I getting there?"

"Ted will pick you up."

"When?"

"Around 8."

"Okay I'll get ready"

"Okay I'll see you soon, I love you babe!"

"I love you too baby." And I hung up.

I walked outside and Victor and Kaelye were playing in the mud.

"Hey Victor I'm going to a party your gonna watch Kaelye." I told him.

"Okay be safe." He laughed.

I laughed at them and walked inside.

~~later~~

It was 7:30 and I was getting ready. Ted was already on his way so I got the kids something to eat.

I was wearing a tight mini dress that Randy had bought me a few days before he left.

There was a knock at the door and it was Ted.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ya hold on." I told him coming down stairs.

"Damn, you look beautiful!" he said.

"Thank you." I smiled and we walked to his car.

We were taking off when Ted spoke up. "Randy's a lucky guy." He said still watchin the road and driving with one hand on the wheel.

"Yeah, I guess he is." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It just Randy is away a lot and I don't know what he does on the road." I spit out.

"Then travel with him." He suggested.

"And the kids?" I asked.

"Private tutor." He said.

"I'll ask." I sighed in defeat.

~~at the party~~

We got to the party and Ted was walking with me in. when we got in a whole bunch of people were there.

I saw Randy make his way over here and smile at me. I smiled back at him and we made our way to the chairs outside in back.

I sat on his lap and leaned against him. I sighed and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin." I told him.

"Seriously?" he looked at me.

"Yup." I told him.

I got a beer and he opened it for me. We shared it and he drank more than half of it.

"Can you go get another one?" he asked.

"I guess." I sighed.

I got up and he spanked my butt, "You like that don't you?"

"What if I say yes?" he smirked.

I laughed and went and got another beer. While I was inside some girl came up to me.

"Can you tell Randy I'm lookin for him?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah sure." I told her walking out.

I got out and Randy was there waiting for me. I sat back on his lap and he bit his lip.

"Oww, fuck." He said.

"What happened." I turned around to look at him.

"I bit my lip." He said.

I gave it a kiss. "So now I have to hurt myself to get a kiss like that?" he asked.

"No, you just never ask." I smirked and turned around to talk.

~~later~~

Randy went inside to see what that girl wanted. I was on the side of the house talkin to Ted.

"So have you thought about becoming a diva for WWE?" he asked.

"I dunno maybe." I told him.

"Come on why not? You can be with me more often." He said.

"If I say yes will you quit askin me?" I asked him.

"Yes!" he smiled really big.

"Then yes." I told him he ran up and hugged me.

He let go and we walked inside.

We were in the living room talking with some people. I went to the kitchen to get another beer when I saw something I will never forget.

When I walked in I saw Randy kissing another girl. I dropped the beer bottle and it broke.

Ted's POV

Paula walked back into the living room. "John take me home." she told him.

"No, stay and have some fun." He said to her.

She turned around her eyes were watery. "Ted take me home now." She held back her tears.

"Okay go wait in the car I'll be there in a little bit." I told her. She nodded and walked out.

"Wait the hell are you doing dude?" John asked.

"Respecting a lady." I told him and walked out.

I walked out to my car and got in. I took off and asked, "What happened?"

"Randy." She wiped a tear.

"What did that bastard do?" I asked speeding a little.

"Slow down." She told me.

I nodded and asked again, "What happened?"

"I saw him with another girl." She wiped more tears away.

I shook my head and we got to her house.

I walked her to her door and she gave me a hug.

"Thank you for always being there." She said.

"You're welcome."I hugged her back.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked.

"Sure." I told her and we walked inside.

**Thanks for reading! Please review always appreciated! :D!**


	7. Chapter 7

~~the next day~~

Paula's POV

I woke up the next morning and saw Ted wasn't there. I guess he had somewhere to go.

I walked downstairs and heard shouting.

"You slept with my girlfriend?" Randy shouted.

"For the last time we didn't do anything!" Ted shouted back.

"You slept in the same bed! How am I not to think that you didn't do anything with her?" he yelled.

"If you didn't cheat on her I wouldn't have, you would've slept in same damn bed with her!" Ted yelled forming a fist.

"For the last time I was drunk!"Randy formed a fist also.

Just then I saw Kaelye walk up to me, "I'm scared." She said.

"Go to Victor's room I'll take care of it." I told her. She nodded and walked to Victor's room.

I walked downstairs and they stopped yelling. "What happened?" I asked them pulling my hair back.

Randy came and hugged me, "Are you okay did he hurt you?" he asked.

I pushed him away, "No Randy, you did." I told him.

"Baby I was drunk." He apologized.

"How can I believe you? You seemed pretty damn sober to me when you were kissing her." I told him.

"I'm sorry she was giving me beer after beer after beer." He sighed.

"And you drank them?" I asked with a stern look.

"I'm sorry baby please take me back." He begged.

I sighed, "I dunno." I told him.

"Please, I'll never do it again. I promise." He hugged me.

"Fine." I smiled, "One more thing." I told him.

"What?" he looked at me anxious.

"How'd you get in?"I asked him.

"Ted let me in." he said.

I saw Ted smile and I shook my head.

"You better go tell your daughter everything is okay." I told him. He nodded and ran upstairs.

Ted looked at me, "Are still you mad?" he asked.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked him confused.

"About the whole fighting last night." He scratched his head.

"What fight?" I was curious.

"Between me and you." he told me sitting down.

I thought for a minute, "I don't remember." I told him.

"You want me to tell you?" he asked kinda worried.

"Of course!" I told him as I sat down.

"Well it started when I brought you home." He started.

"I remember that!" I told him.

"When I brought you inside to take you to your room you asked if I could sleep with you. I said I'd sleep downstairs or in the guest room. then you said no I want you to sleep with me in here. I told you no, Randy wouldn't like that. You said Fuck Randy he was kissing a bitch. I told that's not nice he's your boyfriend. And you said if he was my boyfriend he wouldn't have been kissing her. I said you had a point. Then you said you wanted me to sleep with you so you could get warm and fall asleep because you remembered Randy was coming and you wanted to imagine he was with you. I said sorry I cant. Then you told me to fuck off and you'll just cry yourself to sleep. And I didn't want you to be crying so I told you that I would sleep with you until you fell asleep. And said then you okay and then I forgot to leave. Then this morning I walked downstairs and then Randy knocked and I answered I told him what happened and that's when he started to yell." Ted explained taking a breath after everything.

"Wow, you remembered all that?" I asked lying down.

"Yup." He said.

"Wait, it's all coming back to me. I remember now." I told him. I started crying I don't know why I just started crying.

Randy came downstairs and gave me a hug, he hugged me tight. I was trying to push him away and I started hitting him. But no matter what he held me close to his body. I finally got tired of fighting back and fell asleep in his arms.

~~later~~

I woke up in my bed I looked around and saw Randy.

"Are you okay babe?" he asked.

"Ya, what happened?" I asked him.

"You fainted." He said.

I rubbed my head, "My head hurts."

"Go to sleep you need it." He told me lying down next to me. I rolled over on my side and Randy did the same and wrapped his hands around me.

He pulled me close, "I love you Paula."

"I love you too Randal." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~~the next day~~

I woke up and felt Randy's lips on my neck. He wasn't kissing them or anything; he just had them placed there. I rubbed my eye and blinked a couple times to wake up my eyes. I felt Randy wake up and I turned to face him.

He smiled, "Good morning."

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" I asked him.

"Perfect since I slept with my girl." He said.

I sat up and Randy asked, "What's wrong?" he sat up and put his legs around mine.

"Nothing." I sighed. He started massaging my shoulders and neck. "That feels good." I sighed.

"I knew it would." He smirked, "I'm gonna go take a shower." He said getting up.

"Okay, don't slip." I smirked.

"I'll try not to." He chuckled and went into the bathroom.

Kaelye walked in, "Mama can I play with daddy's phone?" she asked.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Okay!" she smiled.

She was looking at the phone when she came up to me, "Who's this?" she asked holding the phone to me.

I grabbed the phone from her, I saw girls name's like _Karen, Barbie, and many more._

Randy came out of the bathroom and Kaelye left out of the room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was brushing his teeth.

I continued looking at him has he finished brushing his teeth and came out to fix his hair.

He sat next to me, "What's wrong?"

I just rolled my eyes and lied back down.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked laying behind me.

"Don't touch me." I mumbled moving closer to the edge.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting up.

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong! Randy you have girl's names in your phone what is not to be wrong?" I got up.

"You were looking through my phone?" he yelled.

"Kaelye asked me who they were I don't know who they were?" I shouted at him.

"At least I don't have a ring with guy's names on them." He saw my finger.

"You're right, you probably have two different wedding rings." I yelled.

"I don't!" he shouted, "Lemme see your phone." He said.

"Fine." I threw my phone to him.

"Who's Gabe?" he asked.

"My cousin." I replied.

"Who's Haden?" he asked.

"My best friend!" I told him taking my phone away from him.

"What does your ring say?" he asked grabbing my finger.

"Haden." I told him, "He gave it to me when we were in junior high." I yanked my finger from him.

**well sorry for the long update I had writers block for awhile! That was until Haden moved back from where he used to live! Just in case anyone wants to know Haden is sorta kinda an OC he's a real person that goes to my school. So if you want to consider him and OC well then you can! Please Review always appreciated! :D**


End file.
